Mauvaise cible
by Sandra51
Summary: Comment une erreur de cible peut changer une relation ...


Après avoir lu de très nombreuses fic sur internet en français et en anglais, voilà je me lance ….

Après avoir revus l'épisode « la paix des cimes » une idée n'est venue, …., merci d'être indulgent pour ma première fan fic.

L'histoire se passe en mars 1870, après la venue de Sam Lindsay, après la bataille contre Ethan Cooper, mais avant Washita.

**Mauvaise cible**

**Par Sandra D.**

Par ce beau matin de début de printemps, Brian et Sully marchent cote à cote dans les bois. Afin de changer les idées de Brian, qui avait été profondément perturbée par la récente visite de son père, Sully, lui avait proposé de passer quelques jours avec lui à explorer la forêt et à observer les animaux qui venaient de commencer à donner naissances à leurs petits.

Partis à l'aube de l'abri de Sully, ils arrivaient maintenant prés de la clairière où une biche venait de mettre au monde son faon, installés tous les deux dans un buisson le nouveau père et son fils adoptif observaient fascinés le petit qui tétait.

Hank, lui aussi c'était levé à l'aube, malgré qu'une telle heure matinale ne soit pas dans ses habitudes il savait que c'était le matin que les proies étaient les moins farouches. Ayant perdu, « la cagnotte de ses chasses » au poker la nuit dernière, il fallait qu'il vende des peaux si il voulait pouvoir se refaire ce soir. Ayant peu dormit et encore sous l'effet du whisky de la veille, il avait du mal à rester droit sur son cheval.

Ayant atteint le site qu'il connaissait comme le passage des chevreuils vers la rivière, il descendit de cheval, prit son fusil qui était accroché à sa selle puis en maugréant fouilla dans ses sacoches à la recherche des cartouches. Une fois les munitions trouvées et après avoir craché parterre, il chargea son fusil. Puis il l'arma.

Il avança un peu sur le chemin, d'un coup un chevreuil fit un bon juste à coté de lui, surprit il manqua sa cible.

Brian immobile et accroupi depuis une bonne demi-heure maintenant commença à avoir des fourmis dans les pieds, voulant étendre sa jambe il bascula et tomba sur Sully qui bougea pour le rattraper.

Soudain, Sully sentit une douleur intense lui transpercer le haut de la cuisse, surprit par la douleur il cria et tomba vers l'avant entrainant Brian sous lui …

Hank venait de tirer, il avait cru voir un chevreuil bouger dans le buisson en face de lui, mais le cri qu'il avait entendu et les pleurs qu'il entendait maintenant lui firent comprendre qu'il c'était trompé de cible. Laissant son fusil tomber au sol, il se précipita en courant vers la victime.

*******

« Sully ! Brian ! Que faites-vous là ! »

Brian était sous un Sully inconscient pleurant essayant de réanimer son ami et de sortir de sous lui.

« Hank ! Aidez moi, Sully saigne, il est inconscient ! » Dit Brian d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

Hank souleva délicatement Sully, le jeune garçon se mis aussitôt à genoux à coté de son mentor qui commençait à reprendre conscience.

« Oh non, je lui ai tiré dessus, je suis désolé Brian, je l'ai pris pour un chevreuil. »

Sully revenait à lui « Brian ? Brian ? Tu n'as rien ? »

« Non, Sully, mais toi tu es blessé, Hank t'as tiré dessus par erreur. »

Sully essaya de se lever mais il pu à peine se mettre sur ses genoux avant de grimacer, de pousser un grognement de douleur et de retomber à plat ventre en haletant.

« Et doucement, je crois que tu t'ais pris la balle dans les fesses » et Hank se mit à rigoler « Un peu plus au centre et tu n'aurais peu être rien senti… » Le regard noir de Sully le fit revenir à la réalité. « Aller donne moi ton bras je vais d'aider à te lever, tu crois que tu peux monter à cheval pour aller en ville. Il va falloir que Michaëla t'enlève cette balle. » Hank ne put s'empêcher de sourire en disant cela.

Brian lui était blanc comme un linge, il avait peur, peur pour son meilleur ami, peur qu'ils ne puissent pas arriver en ville avant que Sully ne perde trop de sang, peur pour celui qui venait enfin de devenir son papa.

Sully une fois debout soutenu par Hank, commença à voire des point flous et sentit sa tête tournée, il vit à coté de lui un Brian complètement tétanisé, il prit une grand inspiration et pour ne pas affolé Brian lui fit un sourire avant de se tourner vers Hank.

« Hank il va falloir que tu m'aide pour arrêter se sang, il nous faut de quoi faire une compresse et un lien pour la fixer bien serrée. »

« Ok Sully, je vais d'abord t'aider à te poser contre cet arbre et je vais chercher mon cheval derrière ce bosquet, je dois avoir ce qu'il faut dans mes sacoches. » Et voyant Brian les larmes aux yeux, « Hey, petit, viens tu va aider Sully à se caller le temps que je revienne. »

Hank aida Sully à s'allonger sur le coté le long de l'arbre, il était d'un coup devenu très pâle et Hank avait peur qu'il s'évanouisse, à voie basse il lui dit « Et Sully, tient bon, tu ne veux pas affoler le petit, hein ? Et qui va m'aider à arrêter tout ce sang ? » Sully lui fit un hochement de tête, Hank voyait qu'il serait les dents pour ne pas crier de douleur de peur d'affoler Brian. Il lui sera la main et partie en courant vers son cheval.

Sur les instructions de Sully, Hank se servit d'un de ses mouchoirs comme compresse et pris un lien de cuir pour le mettre en place le serrant de toutes ses forces, le saignement s'arrêta.

Maintenant il fallait rentrer et vite, Hank, voyant l'état de Sully, commençait à se dire que Michaëla allait le tuer pour ce qu'il avait fait à son bien aimé.

Brian était assit à coté de Sully qui lui assurait que tout allait bien, que le docteur Mike le remettrait sur pied en un rien de temps.

« Brian, vient ici, tu vas monter sur mon cheval, Sully derrière toi pour pouvoir s'appuyer sur toi et moi je le guiderais, on serra en ville d'ici une heure, qu'en pense tu Sully ? »

Sully fit un signe de tête et grimaça il savait que ce voyage serait des plus pénible, mais ils n'avaient pas d'autre solution.

Hank mit Brian sur son cheval, puis il aida Sully, à monter, l'exercice eu pour conséquence la reprise du saignement, Hank s'en rendit compte lorsqu'il souleva Sully par derrière pour l'aider. Une fois en selle Sully le regarda et d'un regard lui fit comprendre de ne rien dire à Brian.

**********

Le trajet fût des plus douloureux pour Sully, il sentait que la balle lui transperçait la chaire et s'enfonçait un peu plus à chaque pas du cheval, les dents crispées, il essaya de retenir en vain les larmes de douleurs qui maintenant roulaient sur ses joues.

Brian, sentait la respiration laborieuse de son ami et ses mains se crisper sur ses épaules de temps en temps, il sentait aussi l'humidité du sang qui coulait le long de la jambe de Sully et qui de par leur proximité commençait à pénétrer au travers de son pantalon à lui aussi.

« Sully, tient bon, on est bientôt arrivé, maman va t'enlevée cette balle et tu iras mieux. »

Sully avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer la douleur envahissant tout son être, «Oui, Brian, …., elle va s'occuper de moi, … ça va aller rassure toi… ». Dit' il le souffle court.

Au bout d'une petite heure, ils arrivèrent au niveau de l'église, Sully, commençait à perdre connaissance, il voyait trouble et il s'appuyait de plus en plus sur Brian pour garder son équilibre.

*******

Michaëla était installée à son bureau à la clinique, n'ayant pas encore eu de patients de la matinée elle était absorbée par un article du dernier journal médical.

Le révérend avait du s'absenter de Colorado Spring pour la semaine, n'ayant pas encore trouvée d'institutrice, l'école était donc fermée. Sully en avait profité pour emmener Brian en excursion et Becky avait invité Colleen à passer quelques jours avec elle et ses parents chez sa tante qui était couturière à Denver. Les deux filles voulaient apprendre à ce faire des robes à la dernière mode. Matthew lui avait décidé de camper sur les lieux de sa future maison afin d'avancer les travaux.

Michaëla avait profité de ce temps pour ranger et nettoyer la maison, et pour passer du temps à réorganiser les réserves de la clinique. Après avoir déménagé le dernier placard elle s'accordait une pause en lisant.

En tournant la page ses yeux se sont posés sur la bague de fiançailles de Sully, il lui manquait…

Elle se mit à penser à ces derniers mois, aux épreuves qu'ils avaient traversés, surtout la venue d'Ethan pour l'adoption des enfants, elle repensa aux bons moments comme sa rencontre avec Sam.

Sam, hier soir encore, seule devant la cheminée, Michaëla avait relu ses dernières lignes qu'elle lui avait laissée avant de disparaitre, sa philosophie de la vie avait permit à Michaëla de découvrir en elle une autre Michaëla, plus passionnée, plus libre, surtout envers Sully. Et le cadeau de Sully pour la Saint Valentin avait remplit son cœur avec tant de bonheur que depuis elle avait l'impression d'être devenue impatiente pour ce qui allait se passer une fois qu'ils seraient enfin mari et femme.

Soudain la voie de Jake la fit sortir de son rêve :

« Docteur Mike, venez vite, c'est Sully il est sur le cheval de Hank, il à l'air mal en point. »

Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine si fort qu'elle cru qu'il allait sortir, _Sully, non_, et elle sortie en courant.

Au même moment Hank guida son cheval devant la clinique, et de suite aida Brian à descendre. Au même instant Michaëla vit le sang qui coulait le long du flan du cheval et un Sully livide qui commençait à essayer de descendre seul.

Mais d'un coup Sully sentit ses dernières forces l'abandonner il entendit Michaëla, crier son nom, puis il se sentit tomber et tout devint noir.

Roberty et Jake qui s'étaient rapprochés eurent le reflexe de le rattraper avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Et suivis d'une Michaëla en larmes, ils le portèrent rapidement sur la table d'opération de la clinique.

**********

Une fois dans la clinique, Michaëla, essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main, et après une grande inspiration se mit en mode « docteur » afin de bloquer ses sentiments qui pourraient la déconcentrer lors de l'intervention.

« Hank que c'est t'il passé ? » demanda t'elle en se rapprochant de Sully que Roberty et Jake avaient posé à plat ventre sur la table. Elle vit le pansement de fortune sur la fesse gauche, elle s'empressa de le retirer et en même temps que Hank lui répondit elle vit l'impact de balle…

« Pas fait exprès Doc, désolé je l'ai confondu avec un chevreuil, faut dire qu'avec … » mais il ne pu finir sa phrase, les yeux de Michaëla, lui lancèrent un éclair de colère et d'un ton sec elle lui dit … « Hank, enlevez lui son pantalon que je puisse accéder à la blessure, Jake venez ici prenez ce tampon imbibé le de chloroforme et appliquez lui sur la bouche et le nez, Roberty, pouvez vous aller voir Brian et lui donner un change et le réconforter, je vais préparer les instruments pour extraire cette balle. »

Rapidement, après s'être désinfecté les mains elle positionna sur son chariot ses ustensiles nécessaires, puis elle se redésinfecta les mains en retirant sa bague cette fois ci, elle la mit dans la petite boite que lui avait fait Sully. Il lui avait offert le lendemain pour son anniversaire, sachant qu'elle aurait besoin de l'enlever lorsqu'elle opérait, et là elle l'enlevait pour lui. Elle sentit une larme roulée sur sa joue, elle reprit ses esprits et se retourna en direction de la table.

Là elle le vit à plat ventre, nu, elle fut si surprise qu'elle en fit tomber l'écarteur qu'elle venait de prendre, restant immobile.

Hank ne pu s'empêcher de rigoler « Et Doc, vous n'avez jamais vu d'homme nu avant ? Ou c'est la façon de s'habiller des indiens que vous n'aviez pas comprit ? Ils ne portent pas de caleçon vous savez ! »

Michaëla se reprit et reprenant un autre écarteur, elle répondit sèchement « Taisez vous Hank, je crois que vous en avez assez fait pour aujourd'hui ! » « Prenez cette lampe et dirigez là au dessus de la blessure de Sully ». Hank s'exécuta.

Michaëla prit un scalpel et incisa au niveau de l'entrée de la balle, elle était profondément entrée dans les chaires, avait déchirée de part en part le muscle et avait éraflée une veine d'où le saignement abondant, avec une grande précision elle extrayat la balle puis elle sutura la veine et enfin referma la plaie.

« Hank, Jake, pouvez vous aller dans la grande chambre avec le balcon et préparer le lit, vous prendrez des oreilés dans les autres pièces, il va falloir le mettre sur son coté droit pour qu'il souffre le moins possible mais aussi pour ne pas qu'il s'étouffe si il était à plat ventre sur le matelas. Et apportez moi aussi une chemise de nuit. »

Les deux hommes sortir de la pièce tranquillement, Michaëla, prit un linge humide et commença à nettoyer le sang qui avait coulé sur la jambe de Sully.

Remontant de son pied jusqu'à la naissance de ses fesses juste sous la blessure, une des phrases préférées de Sam se mit à lui trotter dans la tête « Il ne tient qu'à toi de tout savoir, il ne tient qu'à toi de tout oser » et comme hypnotisée, elle lâcha le linge et commença à faire glisser ses doigts doucement sur la fesse gauche de Sully, tendrement autour de sa blessure puis en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, de plus en plus hardie en remontant vers son dos.

Là elle suivie la ligne qui séparait sa peau cuivrée de celle cachée du soleil, elle se mit à sentir des picotements au bout de ses doigts et la chaleur commençait à montée à ses joues, un frisson parcouru sa colonne vertébrale, ses doigts continuaient à se déplacer sur ses fesses comme si elle ne pouvait les contrôlés…

Lorsque Hank ouvrit la porte qui menait aux chambres de convalescence, elle ne l'entendit pas, et il la regarda surprit de voir cette femme si froide en apparence se comporter de façon si sensuelle, d'un coup il se racla la gorge et obtient l'effet voulu en faisant sursauter Michaëla.

Elle sentit son visage devenir entièrement rouge et elle bafouilla. « Hank… vous n'avez fait peur, pouvez vous venir n'aider à mettre le bandage sur la blessure de Sully avant de lui mettre la chemise de nuit. »

Hank avec un sourire des plus moqueurs « Bien sur Michaëla, je ne voudrait pas vous laisser seule accomplir une telle besogne. »

**********

La nuit était en train de tomber sur Colorado Spring, Michaëla, depuis que Sully avait été installé dans la chambre, n'avait pas quitté son chevet elle savait que ce genre de blessure était inconfortable et très douloureuse, Sully également avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Elle voulait absolument être à ses cotés lorsqu'il se réveillerait pour être sure que tout allait bien se passer. Elle n'avait pris qu'une toute petite collation en début d'après midi lorsque Grace était venue avec Brian pour le rassurer sur l'état de santé de son père adoptif.

Il était maintenant en train de diner chez Grace avec Matthew, Michaëla savait que le garçon avait eu très peur et que tant que Sully ne se réveillerait pas Brian ne serait pas tranquille, elle non plus.

Elle regarda Sully, il était sur son coté droit, il dormait paisiblement sa respiration était normale et régulière, elle lui prit la main pour prendre son pou au poigné, il était un peu faible mais régulier, elle soupira, il n'aurait normalement pas besoin d'une transfusion. Puis d'un geste très doux, elle souleva une de ses mèches qui était en train de tomber devant ses yeux, se faisant elle frôla son front.

Sully sentit une douce caresse sur son poignée puis lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, il sentit comme une plume effleurer son front, il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux ses paupières étaient lourdes, il du lutter pour y arriver.

Michaëla vit les paupières de Sully bouger doucement, « Sully, c'est Michaëla, vous n'entendez ? » Là elle vit enfin ses yeux bleus, qu'elle adorait, s'ouvrir et la regarder.

Sully désorienté essaya de parler, sa bouche était sèche et il avait des difficultés à articuler. « Micha…. Mi… que… »

« Sully, je suis là, vous êtes à la clinique, je vous ai enlevé la balle, tous va bien se passer. » Dit' elle lui caressant doucement le front de ses doigts, un radieux sourire de soulagement se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

« Mi…ah…soif… »

« Ne bougez pas, je vais prendre de l'eau sur la table de nuit »

Michaëla approcha le verre de Sully, qui essaya de se mettre sur son dos, mais il émit un grognement de douleur et se remit sur son coté.

« Non ne bougez pas, là je vais vous aider, doucement de petites gorgées »

Elle lui soutient la tète, Sully bu tout le verre, et après une grimace de douleur « Michaëla, Brian ? Où est-il ? Il faut lui dire que je vais bien, il était terrorisé. » « Il va bientôt venir, je lui ai dit d'aller diner. Restez tranquille, en attendant, je vais vous donner du laudanum pour la douleur. »

Sully se rendormit juste après la visite de Brian. Ses constantes étaient stables, sa blessure ne semblait pas s'infecter, mais il avait une légère fièvre, le contre coup. Michaëla, lui avait donné du thé à l'écorce de saule pour la faire baisser. Maintenant elle le regardait dormir, elle commençait à réaliser le coté indécent de ce qu'elle avait fait ce matin, elle avait violé son intimité, elle était honteuse, pourrait' il la pardonner si il l'apprenait ? Il faudra qu'elle lui en parle avant que Hank fasse courir l'histoire de cet acte à travers Colorado Spring.

*********

Michaëla passa la nuit au chevet de Sully, vérifiant régulièrement ses constantes entre deux endormissements. Sully se réveilla peu avant l'aube, il vit les rayons du soleil passer doucement au travers des rideaux de la fenêtre qui était derrière lui, l'un d'eux éclairait le coté du visage de Michaëla faisant rougeoyer ses cheveux comme un feu, un feu cette pensée le fit sourire. Michaëla, lui avait dit que pour Sam, les regarder tous les deux c'était comme regarder un feu. Il ne pourrait jamais oublier cette petite dame originale qui lui avait fait cadeaux d'une Michaëla plus libre et confiante dans leur intimité. Et dans quelques mois ils seraient enfin mariés, et cette pensée lui remplissait le cœur d'une joie immense.

Les rayons du soleil, arrivèrent sur les paupières de Michaëla, qui s'éveilla doucement.

« Bonjour Michaëla »

« Sully, depuis combien de temps êtes vous réveillé ? Est ce que vous avez mal ? Vous voulez un peu d'eau ? »

« Doucement, je vais bien, j'ai juste ma jambe un peu engourdie et à vrai dire j'ai un peu faim. »

« Je vais aller vous chercher un petit déjeuné chez Grâce. Je vais d'abord vérifier votre pansement pour regarder s'il n'y a pas d'infection. » En même temps elle lui toucha délicatement le front « Vous ne semblez plus avoir de fièvre, c'est bien. » Là en se déplaçant pour aller voir son passement elle sentit son estomac se nouer, pourrait' elle luter contre cette envie de le toucher, elle se sentit rougir et de plus en plus mal à l'aise elle reprit une grande inspiration avant de défaire le pansement. _Ce n'est qu'un patient Michaëla, un patient comme les autre, n'oubli pas ton serment, oui c'est ça … tu soigneras …._ Et en défaisant le bandage elle se mit dans sa tète à réciter le serment d'Hippocrate, pas de signe d'infection. _Merci mon Dieu …avec ce trajet et le passement de fortune avec un mouchoir douteux de Hank …_

« Il n'y a pas de signe d'infection Sully, je vais refaire le pansement. Et pour ce qui est de l'engourdissement, je vais masser un peu votre jambe. » Aussitôt les mots sortie de sa bouche, elle les regretta. _Le masser, oui mais comment rester calme, oh Michaëla, si Mère te voyait_. Elle n'osait pas le regarder, elle lutait de toutes ses forces pour éviter que ses mains trahissent sa nervosité.

Sully, sentit que Michaëla n'était pas elle-même se matin, il se dit que c'était à cause de lui, elle avait due avoir très peur, et il connaissait ses craintes quand à opérer un être chère. Et lui aussi se sentait un peu gêné de cette situation. Il n'aimait pas avoir à dépendre des autres et malgré qu'en temps normal il soit à l'aise dans sa nudité, là avoir sa fiancée qui examine ses fesses cela lui semblait étrangement inapproprié. Et d'un coup il réalisa que pour Michaëla la situation devait être encore plus embarrassante.

« Merci, Michaëla, je sens que ma jambe va déjà mieux, vous devriez profiter d'aller chez Grace pour prendre un bon petit déjeuner avant de m'apporter le mien, je suis sure que vous n'avez pas mangé hier, vous devez prendre soin de vous. »

« Si j'ai mangé un sandwich hier et je ne veux pas vous laisser seul trop longtemps, vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang je dois vous surveiller. » Mais à se moment là un grondement s'échappa du ventre de Michaëla, et tous les deux se regardèrent en rigolant. « Oui bon, je vais aller chercher un petit déjeuner pour deux d'accord »

«Je ne bouge pas, je vous attends. » Dit' il en souriant un peu crispé et à vrai dire lui aussi était soulagé que Michaëla ne s'occupe plus de si prêt de lui.

*******

Revenue avec le petit déjeuner Michaëla aida Sully à s'installer pour s'assoir. La douleur faisait perler des goutes de sueur sur son front mais il serait les dents, il ne voulait pas paraitre faible devant elle. Voyant ses efforts pour cacher sa douleur Michaëla, lui prépara une dose de Laudanum dans un verre. Ils prirent le petit déjeuner ensemble, elle était contente qu'il ai de l'appétit, il avait besoin de reprendre des forces. Puis les enfants et les différents habitants de Colorado Spring virent tour à tour dans la matinée pour lui tenir compagnie, Michaëla voyait qu'il luttait pour ne pas faire voir qu'il souffrait. En début d'après midi, elle avait réussit après une lutte acharnée contre la fierté de Sully, à lui faire admettre qu'il souffrait et après l'avoir aidé à se coucher sur son coté, il consenti à faire une sieste.

Michaëla reçue quelque patients dans l'après midi, et maintenant elle finissait de remplir les dossiers. Absorbée par son travail, elle n'entendit pas Sully ouvrir la porte du couloir, et lorsqu'il posa sa main sur son épaule, elle sursauta.

« Oh Sully, vous n'avez fait peur ! » « Mais que faites vous ici ! Débout ! Vous devriez être couché, vous avez besoin de repos. »

Il était debout devant elle, il portait la chemise de nuit et en dessous un caleçon blanc, il était pieds nus, et se tenait au bord du bureau pour alléger le poids sur son coté gauche. Il était encore un peu pâle mais ses beaux yeux bleus brillaient de malice. Content de l'avoir surprise, il fit son sourire filou et venant tout contre elle pour lui prendre la main. « Cela fait presque une heure et demie que je suis réveillé, j'ai entendu que vous aviez des patients, alors j'ai regardé si je pouvais faire quelques pas et comme ça allé, je me suis permis de prendre ce caleçon dans l'armoire où vous gardez des tenues pour vos patients. Vous pensez que Matthew pourra aller me chercher des vêtements à mon campement ? Ce sera plus confortable pour moi demain. »

« Demain !?, Mais Sully, vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang et vous avez besoin de vous reposer. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas je vais bien. Et j'ai du travail à la maison, Loren a du recevoir le verre pour les fenêtres, il faut que je n'en occupe. »

Se faisant il s'était rapproché d'elle et leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'a quelques centimètres et il en profita pour l'embrasser tendrement. « Et puis vous ne voudriez pas que l'on soit obligé de repousser le mariage si la maison n'est pas finie ? »

Michaëla sentit qu'il était inutile d'essayer de le convaincre alors elle fit un compromit. « D'accord, mais vous n'irez pas avant demain après midi, je veux vous accompagner pour être sur que vous n'en faite pas trop, et demain matin j'ai des rendez-vous. Par contre je ne veux pas que vous dormiez seul dans les bois avant au moins une semaine le temps que la blessure commence à cicatriser. Vous resterez dormir ici à la clinique. Et pas de déplacement à cheval pendant quinze jours, que le chariot.»

Sully lui n'avait retenu que le fait que Michaëla allait passer l'après midi entier avec lui demain et il était ravit. « Ok j'accepte vos conditions Docteur Quinn. » Et il l'embrassa en la prenant dans ses bras.

*******

Le lendemain pendant que Michaëla recevait ses patients Sully était chez Loren pour réceptionner sa commande de verre. Il avait eu le droit de sortir de la clinique, mais que parce qu'il restait en ville. Sur le coté du magasin, il chargeait le chariot des lourdes caisses en bois qui contenaient et protégeaient les plaques et en réalité même si il le cachait à Michaëla, il avait mal, à chaque pas il ressentait une douleur dans la fesse et cela était particulièrement agaçant, il n'aimait pas être diminué. Depuis hier après midi il faisait le brave devant Michaëla et les enfants, refusant même de prendre du thé avant d'aller se coucher. Il avait fini par se relever dans la nuit et boire la tasse que Michaëla avait laissée par défit.

Ce matin elle n'avait rien dit mais son regard lorsqu'elle vu la tasse vide avait parlé pour elle.

Il entra dans la boutique pour régler ses fournitures et reprendre des clous. Jake et Hank étaient en grande discussion avec Loren sur le prix de leurs cigares préférés.

Loren vit Sully entrer et une bonne raison pour interrompre leur débat, il voyait qu'il n'était pas très en forme mais il le connaissait et savait que quand il avait décidé que ça allait, rien m'arrêtait Sully.

« Sully, tu as déjà tout chargé ? Tu devrais te reposer un peu, tu m'as l'air pâle, et avec une telle blessure ce ne doit pas être évident d'être debout. »

« Merci Loren, mais ça va, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail pour finir la maison, je ne veux pas m'arrêter. Est-ce que vous auriez des clous s'il vous plait ? »

« Bon si tu es sur ? Je vais t'en chercher une boite dans la réserve, me bouge pas. »

Derrière Sully, Hank prit la parole en s'adressant à Jake. « C'est vrai qu'avec une femme pareil, il n'a pas intérêt à prendre du retard. Elle pourrait lui donner une bonne fessée si elle n'a pas ce qu'elle veut. »

Jake continua sur la lancé de Hank. « Ces femmes moderne qui portent la culote ne sont pas très commode. Mais à ce qu'il parait elles peuvent avoir de sacrés talents au lit. Eh Sully, c'est pour cela que tu es pressé de finir la maison, pour voir à quoi ressemble notre bon docteur une fois dans un lit ? »

Sully essayait de les ignorer, mais avec la douleur et la fatigue il sentait sa colère montée. _Loren dépêchez vous avec cette boite de clous que je puisse partir_.

Hank se mit à rigoler, il avait envi de provoquer Sully, il se rapprocha de lui et plus doucement mais assez fort pour que Jake l'entende. « Et Sully, si tu avais vu notre vicieuse de docteur caresser tes fesses comme je l'ai vu l'autre jour, dommage que tu étais inconscient, sinon je pense que tu lui aurais fait sa fête. »

Hank sentit le poing de Sully lui arriver directement dans le nez et il tomba à la renverse en percutant les étalages de Loren qui se trouvaient derrière lui. Sully le regardait furieux, ses yeux était devenu foncés comme une mer en colère, ses poings prêt à frapper si Hank se relevait. Au même instant Loren sorti de la réserve une boite de clous à la main.

« Sully, Hank, que se passe t'il ? »

Sully sorti de sa transe « Désolé Loren, je paierais pour les dégâts, mais là je dois sortir j'ai besoin d'air. » Sur ce il quitta la boutique en courant et sauta dans le chariot. Il fit claquer les reines et il partit à vive allure en direction de la future maison.

Hank était encore assit sur le sol se tenant le nez qui était en sang. « Jake, aide moi à aller chez le doc, je crois que son sauvage de fiancé m'a cassé le nez. »

*******

Devant la clinique Jake soutenant Hank frappa lourdement avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Michaëla, venait d'examiner une petite fille pour un rhume, elles sursautèrent toutes les deux à l'entrée si brutale des deux hommes, la petite fille se mit à pleurer.

« Hank, Jake, personne ne vous à appris à attendre avant d'entrer ! Vous venez d'effrayer cette petite fille. » Puis en regardant sa petite patiente maintenant blottie dans les bras de sa mère. « Excuse moi Emilie, mais ces deux brutes ne connaissent rien au savoir vivre, tient je te donne une boule de gomme pour avoir été une de mes plus sages petites patientes. » Puis regardant la maman « Mme Dawson, je suis désolé par la comportement de ces deux malotrus. » Et elle les raccompagnât sur le porche de la clinique.

Lorsque Michaëla se trouva seule avec eux, Hank répliqua en grognant « Je crois que le plus sauvage de cette ville est votre fiancé, il vient de me casser le nez et de s'enfuir sans même s'excuser. » Mais Jake mal à l'aise avec ce qui c'était passé « Hank, je pense que si tu ne l'avais pas autant provoqué il ne t'aurait pas touché. » « Oui mais tu rigolais bien toi aussi. » et les deux hommes se mirent à rigolé de leur exploits.

Michaëla les écoutait en prenant son matériel, mais elle était ailleurs elle se demandait où Sully était partie. Certainement à la maison, elle irait voir dés qu'elle se serait occupée de Hank, elle avait prêté serment et devait s'occuper des urgences avant sa vie personnelle. _J'espère qu'il va bien, et que va lui avoir dit Hank ? Oh mon dieu, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux si il sait…_

Après avoir rapidement fixé le nez de Hank, Michaëla avait pris Eclair chez Roberty et elle se dirigeait maintenant en direction de leur future maison.

Sully était arrivé à mi chemin de la maison, il était furieux, furieux contre lui-même de me pas avoir su se maitriser face aux remarques de Hank, furieux contre cette douleur qui l'envahissait et qui s'amplifiait à chaque tour de roues du chariot. _Est-ce que Hank dit vrai ? Qu'a fait Michaëla pendant que je dormais ? Non, il n'a dit cela que pour me provoquer, il sait que je ne supporte pas que l'on parle de Michaëla comme cela, de notre future vie de couple. _

Perdu dans ses pensés et engourdie par la douleur, il arrivait maintenant en vu de la maison. Il me remarqua pas le trou au milieu de la route et la roue arrière du chariot se brisa en passant dedans, le chariot avec la vitesse se coucha sur le coté, Sully fut éjecté ainsi que les caisses contenants le verre et le cheval continua à trainer le chariot sur quelque mètres en courant et soulevant un nuage de poussière. Il se releva presque aussitôt après avoir toucher le sol, emporté par la vague d'adrénaline qui venait de lui traverser le corps, il fit un pas et là tout devint noir et il s'écroula sur le sol au milieu des débris de bois et de verre. Inconscient.

********

Michaëla, arriva sur les lieux peu de temps après, elle remarqua au loin un nuage de poussière sur le chemin, un frisson lui parcourra le dos, elle sentit qu'il c'était passé quelque chose, elle lança Eclair au galop. Arrivé sur les lieux de l'accident elle sauta au sol avant même qu'Eclair soit totalement arrêté, et vit le chariot à quelques mètres et a coté le cheval de Sully qui essayait en vain de se libérer de son fardeau. Tout autour d'elle il y avait des débris de bois et de verre et là sur le bord du chemin au milieu de caisses éventrées il y avait Sully, gisant face contre terre inconscient. Elle se précipita vers lui et s'agenouilla pour prendre son pou, il était vivant… Doucement elle le retourna, il avait des morceaux de verre emmêlés dans ses cheveux et une grosse coupure sur le front à la naissance des cheveux. Du sang lui couvrait le visage et descendait sur ses yeux.

Il avait du sang sur sa chemise qui était déchirée par endroits, elle l'ouvrit rapidement, il n'avait que quelques petites coupures sur le torse qui se guériraient vite. Elle lui caressa la joue tendrement « Sully, réveillez vous. » Il ne réagissait pas, elle ouvrit son sac qu'elle avait posé à coté d'elle. Elle en sortie un petit flacon de sels qu'elle lui agita sous le nez. Rapidement Sully reprit connaissance, un peu désorienté et la vision obscurcie par le sang qui commençait à sécher, il la regardait dans les yeux.

« Mi… Que ? » Elle avait déjà dans la main un tissu doux qu'elle lui passa doucement sur les yeux et le visage. « Votre chariot c'est renversé, vous avez été éjecté ainsi que votre chargement. » Elle ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes qui commencèrent à rouler doucement sur ses joues. « Pourquoi êtes vous parti sans moi, j'ai eu si peur en vous voyant ainsi. » Sully reprenait maintenant ses esprits. « J'étais en colère, je me suis battu avec Hank, je n'ai pas vu ce trou, je suis désolé Michaëla. » Il essaya de s'assoir, mais Michaëla lui posa sa main sur son épaule. « Restez allongé un peu que je puisse vous examiner, vérifié que vous n'avez rien de grave. » Après une rapide examinassions, ayant constaté qu'il n'y avait rien de casser, elle l'aida à se lever. Il avait en plus des coupures un énorme hématome sur l'épaule gauche et sa blessure à la fesse c'était remise à saignée, des points avaient du lâchés lors de la chute. Lorsqu'il fut debout, tout en le soutenant Michaëla, passa sa mains dans ses cheveux afin d'y enlever les petits éclats de verre, il avait mal, mais il ne disait rien il restait les dents serrées le visage crispé. Si proche de son visage et de ses lèvres elle ne pu s'empêcher d'y placer un tendre baisé, il lui répondit par un sourire qui détendit un peu son visage.

« Il faudrait que l'on puisse aller jusqu'à la maison, pour vous allonger, afin que je puisse m'occuper de vos blessures et m'assurer qu'il n'y a pas de morceaux de verre à l'intérieur. Il faut aussi que j'examine votre cuisse des fils ont dut se rompre, il va falloir que je vous recouse. » Et le regardant tendrement elle ajouta. « Vous pensez qu'en vous appuyant sur moi vous arriverez à marcher jusque là ? »

Sully pris une grande inspiration et d'une voie peu assurée « Ok, je crois que c'est faisable, de toute façon on ne peu pas rester au milieu de ce chao, vous pourriez vous aussi vous couper. »

Et doucement soutenu par celle qu'il aimait plus que tout, ils se dirigèrent vers leur future maison.

*********

Arrivé dans la maison, Michaëla aida un Sully haletant et épuisé à s'appuyer contre le mur de l'entrée et elle le laissa pour prendre les couvertures qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il passait la nuit à la maison afin de pouvoir y passer plus de temps. Elle en étendit une sur le sol du futur salon face à la cheminée et roula l'autre pour lui en faire un calage. Ensuite elle l'aida à s'allonger sans que sa fesse gauche ne touche le sol, se faisant il ne pu s'empêché d'émettre un grognement de douleur qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour Michaëla. « Je vais aller prendre un peu d'eau à la pompe pour vous nettoyer et je vous préparerais un peu de thé des que j'aurais allumé un feu. » Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre elle se mit en mouvement. Il la regarda s'éloigner pour aller dans la future cuisine, il admirait sa manière si gracieuse de se déplacer. Si il appréciait une des choses de l'éducation bostonienne de Michaëla c'était bien le résultat des cours de maintient qu'elle lui racontait avoir subit durant son adolescence. Perdu dans cette vision et épuisé par l'accident, il s'endormit.

Michaëla retourna dans le salon, elle entendit la respiration lourde et régulière de Sully et elle comprit aussitôt qu'il dormait. Elle le regarda un bref instant et l'image de ses fesses nus se superposa à celle de son corps endormit. _Non Michaëla, calme toi, laisse le dormir il en a besoin, va faire un feu, du thé, autre chose non ne le regarde pas, pas comme ça ? CE N'EST PAS CORECT…_

Après avoir allumé le feu et mis l'eau à bouillir pour le thé, Michaëla, après avoir pris soin de laisser en évidence son sac au cas où Sully se réveillerait, alla chercher les chevaux sur les lieux de l'accident. Dans ses sacoches elle avait toujours une ou deux pommes, du bœuf séché et un sac de haricots si au cas où elle se retrouvait coincé quelque part lors d'une de ses tournées. Elle avait appris la leçon après avoir passé la nuit dans la cabane du vieux trappeur emprisonnée par un ours furieux.

Il était un peu plus d'une heure de l'après midi et elle avait faim, elle se mit donc à préparer le repas grâce au feu dans la cheminée.

Sully fut réveillé par l'odeur du repas, il ouvrit les yeux doucement, encore plein de sommeil, il était désorienté. « Michaëla ! »

Elle se tourna aussitôt et se mis auprès de lui. « Vous êtes à la maison, Sully, ne bouger pas, j'attendais que vous soyez réveiller pour m'occuper de vos blessures et après nous pourrons déjeuner. »

Sully était tout endolorie, il se laissa aller sous les bons soins de Michaëla, elle appliqua un baume sur son épaule, elle l'aida à nettoyer son visage et désinfecta soigneusement chacune de ses coupures. Les picotements du désinfectant lui firent emmètre un léger sifflement de surprise, aucune des plaies ne nécessitaient de points, même celle sur son front était moins profonde que ce que Michaëla avait cru à première vue. Elle appliquât ensuite sur chacune un remède cheyenne pour favoriser la cicatrisation, doucement elle massait la préparation sur son torse, et là elle perdit à nouveau le contrôle de sa main qui commença à faire des mouvements de plus en plus sensuels. Sully sentit le changement dans les mouvements de Michaëla, se n'était pas pour lui déplaire mais il sentit que si elle continuait il ne pourrait sans doute pas se retenir d'aller trop loin et dans sa tète tournaient aussi les mots de Hank de ce matin.

Il lui prit délicatement la main la leva de son torse et la porta à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser avec un regard plein d'amour et il décida de changer le sujet.

« Que nous avez-vous préparé à manger ? Je meure de faim. »

Ses mots sortirent Michaëla de sa transe et elle répondit en bafouillant et en rougissant « Euh … des haricots … et le bœuf séché que j'ai dans mes sacoches, rien de bien extraordinaire pour notre premier repas dans notre maison. »

Notre maison ces deux mots allaient si bien ensemble dans l'esprit de Sully.

« Mais avant il faut que j'examine votre blessure à la cuisse, je dois regarder si le saignement c'est arrêté si il faut que je refasse des points » Et rougissant de plus belle, elle ajouta. « Si vous voulez baisser votre ….euh » et d'une voie à peine audible et tremblante elle continua « Votre pantalon et …vous allonger sur le ventre pour que je puisse vous cares… vous examiner… euh… oh » Eclatant en sanglots « Oh Sully, pardonnez moi… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris » Et se mettant à sangloté elle continua « Vous allez avoir honte de moi… je ne suis même pas capable d'être un bon médecin … oh non … » Et elle pleura de plus belle.

Sully ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à Michaëla il se redressa et la pris dans ses bras. « Que vous arrive-t-il Michaëla ? Pourquoi est ce que je dois avoir honte de vous ? Expliquez-moi ? Vous pouvez tout me dire. » Et mettant un doigt sous son menton pour la faire regarder dans ses yeux. « Je vous aime, je vous fais plus confiance qu'a moi-même, vous êtes ma moitié, mon âme sœur, que se passe t'il ? »

Elle se réconforta en buvant ses paroles et le bleu de ses yeux lui donna la confiance nécessaire à son aveu, elle renifla un grand coup, et pris une grande inspiration en passant sa main sur ses larmes. Sully lui pris délicatement l'autre et attendit ses paroles. Elle hésita puis se lança. « L'autre jour quand vous étiez sur la table d'opération, j'ai … j'ai touché vos fesses… » Sully sourie et réplica « C'est tout à fait normal, vous n'avez retiré cette balle, vous avez fait votre travail. Vous êtes amenée à voir l'intimité de vos patients lorsque vous leur prodiguez vos soins. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous êtes si mal à l'aise. »

« Non, Sully, vous ne comprenez pas, je les ai touchées volontairement. Après l'opération, lorsque Jake et Hank sont montés préparer la chambre, j'ai commencé à laver le sang qui avait coulé sur vos jambes et là… je ne sais pas se qui n'a pris… » Elle reprit une grande inspiration. « J'étais comme hypnotisée, j'ai lâché l'éponge et mes doigts on glissés sur votre fesse gauche puis en bas de votre dos… oh mon dieu… je ne me contrôlais plus. Et là Hank est entré et m'a surprise. » Elle devient encore plus rouge et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Sully resta silencieux un instant. _Effectivement maintenant je comprends mieux ce que Hank voulait dire. Connaissant son éducation je comprends qu'elle soit gênée par ce qu'elle a fait et encore plus mortifiée que Hank l'ai vue_.

_Comment lui faire comprendre que cela n'est pas grave que je l'aime encore plus lorsqu'elle me révèle son coté passionnée qu'elle essaye de cacher au monde._

Michaëla commençait à paniquer. _Il est si déçu qu'il ne sait quoi dire, je l'ai violé. Je suis indigne de ma profession, abusé d'un patient inconscient, je pourrais être radiée de l'ordre des médecins. Quelle honte pour toutes les femmes médecins qui se battent pour être reconnue, oser se laisser entrainer par des fantasmes._ Et les larmes coulaient encore plus. « Sully dites quelque chose, je ferrais tous ce que vous voudrez, je disparaitrais de votre vie, de Colorado Spring, je comprendrais si vous ne voulez plus jamais me revoir, mais dites quelques chose, s'il vous plait. » Et elle sanglota de plus belle.

« Michaëla, regardez moi… » Il lui leva le menton et la fixa des yeux. « Je vous aime, n'en doutez jamais, vous êtes la femme la plus passionnée que je connaisse. Et je vous aime pour cela. Je ne vous en veux pas pour ce que vous avez fait, n'en ayez pas honte. Je vous aime. »

Et joignant le geste à la parole il l'embrassa d'abord doucement plus de plus en plus intensément, entrant doucement dans sa bouche, elle se laissa entrainer dans se baisé fougueux. Et quand à bout de souffle ils se séparèrent, reprenant sa respiration, elle sourie et répondit. « Oh Sully, je vous aime tant, vous éveillez en moi tant de nouvelles sensations que depuis quelque mois j'ai l'impression de ne pas pouvoir me contrôler lorsque je suis en votre présence. Ca me fait peur, peur d'être indécente, peur d'où cela pourrait nous entrainer, d'aller trop loin. »

Il la prit dans ses bras et la berça tendrement. « Michaëla, je vous fais le serment de vous arrêtez si je vois que vous ne vous contrôlez plus, que l'on va trop loin, et je fais également celui de m'arrêtez si je sens que je ne contrôle plus la situation. Je sais ce que notre nuit de noce signifie pour vous et je ne voudrais en aucun cas gâcher ce moment. Et il ne nous reste plus que quelques mois à tenir après nous pourrons perdre le contrôle. » Et il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

*****

Après que Michaëla ai examiné la blessure de Sully et refait deux points, ils déjeunèrent puis laissant Sully se reposer, elle était allée en ville demander de l'aide à Matthew et Roberty.

Sully avait fini par ce laissé convaincre de se reposer quelques jours à la clinique avant de reprendre les travaux à la maison.

Depuis une semaine maintenant la vie avait repris son cours normal, excepté le fait que Michaëla chaque midi venait déjeuner avec Sully à la maison. C'était sa façon de se faire un peu pardonner de ce qu'elle avait fait, lui apporter un vrai repas chaque midi. Cela lui permettait aussi de le surveiller, de voir qu'il n'en faisait pas de trop.

Mais elle ne se sentait pas encore à l'aise, elle voulait trouver quelque chose de plus convainquant, de plus marquant pour se faire pardonner. Elle avait demandé à Sully de lui dire ce qu'elle devait faire mais il lui avait répondu qu'elle n'avait rien à se faire pardonner.

Hier soir, elle avait eu une idée, et maintenant elle s'apprêtait à lui révéler. Elle se tenait sur le seuil de la porte ouverte, incertaine, hésitante, son panier de piquenique à la main. Elle l'entendait travailler à l'étage. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de signaler sa présence.

« Sully, vous pouvez venir déjeuner ? »

Et sa voie chaude lui répondit « Un instant je fini le ponçage du plancher de la chambre de Colleen et je descends. »

Elle commença à préparer pour le repas, elle étendit sur le sol une couverture, pris le petit coussin qu'elle avait fabriqué pour Sully, le mit dessus, elle sortie les assiettes et les couverts. Puis elle s'assit. Elle se mit à observer les détails du travail de son futur époux.

Perdu dans ses pensées elle ne l'entendit pas descendre, il en profita pour la regarder, ses longs cheveux brillaient dans le rayon de lumière qui traversait la pièce. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement. « Bonjour Michaëla » Elle se tourna vers lui « Bonjour, le déjeuner est prêt, j'ai pris du poulet chez Grace. »

« Vous savez, vous n'êtes pas obligée de venir tous les midis, cela doit vous mettre en retard dans votre travail à la clinique. »

« Oh non, pas du tout, et de toute façon sur le chemin du retour j'en profite pour faire les visites à domicile. Mais si ma présence vous ennui, dites le moi. »

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres «J'adore vos visites. »

Et ils commencèrent leur repas, après le dessert Michaëla rassembla tout son courage pour annoncer à Sully l'idée qu'elle avait eu pour se faire pardonner.

« Sully, il faut que je vous parle. »

« Oui, de quoi s'agit' il ? »

Elle commença à rougir « Vous savez l'autre jour, ce que j'ai fait lorsque vous étiez inconscient… »

« Michaëla … je vous ai dit que je ne vous en voulais pas, n'en parlons plus. » Et il l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue.

« Non, Sully, pour moi ce n'est pas fini, alors j'ai trouvé une idée pour me faire pardonner. » Il la regardait, nerveuse, jouant avec sa bague de fiançailles, devant de plus en plus rouge, qu'avait elle en tète ? Elle prit une profonde inspiration et d'une seule traite, comme si elle ne pourrait pas finir si elle s'arrêtait, elle déclara.

« Dites moi une partie de mon corps que vous souhaitez voir et toucher, ici et maintenant et je m'exécuterais. » Elle retint son souffle et le regarda avec des yeux contenant un mélange incroyable de bravoure, de défie et d'immense timidité. Sully n'en cru pas ses oreilles, il resta sans voie, il n'aurait jamais cru Michaëla capable d'une telle chose. D'une voie faible et timide elle interrompit ses pensées.

« Sully ? »

« Vous êtes sur de ce que vous faite ? » Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et avec une petite moue timide mais le fixant toujours. « Oui, absolument, dites moi… ». Il réfléchi un peu. _Elle ne se doute pas de l'effet que cela va lui faire si je la touche, il va falloir que je me contrôle pour ne pas en vouloir plus .Il faut que je trouve un endroit assez correct…qu'elle ne se sente pas trop gêner. _Puis avec un grand sourire il répondit. «Je voudrais voir votre nombril. » Michaëla lâcha une grande respiration, elle ne c'était pas rendu compte qu'elle retenait son souffle. Puis sans dire un mot, les yeux baissés, tremblante, elle releva doucement les bords de son chemisier qui étaient dans sa jupe. Elle prit une grande inspiration, elle n'osait pas regarder Sully dans les yeux, elle était trop nerveuse, trop gênée par son manque de retenue. Il la regardait rougir, tremblante, il la trouvait merveilleuse. Il savait qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis, il n'osait pas parler, pas la toucher, elle ressemblait à un animal apeuré.

Délicatement elle commença à lever sa chemise bordée de dentelle, laissant apparaitre petit à petit la peau blanche et lisse de son ventre. Sully s'approcha doucement d'elle, tendit sa main et du bout des doigts délicatement vint toucher le bord de son nombril. Il n'avait jamais rien touché d'aussi doux, soyeux, il la sentie trembler. Il n'osait plus bouger. Elle avait fermé les yeux, elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure, mais lorsqu'elle sentit ses doigts sur sa peau, elle ne pu contrôler le tremblement qui envahi son corps et elle laissa échapper un doux soupir. Sully s'enhardie et recouvra son nombril avec la paume de sa mains. De l'autre il lui leva délicatement le menton pour voir ses yeux. Elle les ouvrit doucement et elle fut noyée dans le bleu intense des yeux de son fiancé. Doucement il approcha ses lèvres des siennes et il fit éclater sa passion dans un baiser intense. Ses doigts commencèrent à doucement caresser son ventre. Elle se laissait faire envahi par cette sensation de plaisir si intense qu'elle n'arrivait plus à savoir ce qui était correct ou pas.

******

Hank dans son chariot se dirigeait vers la future maison des amoureux les plus insolites de Colorado Spring. Après avoir surprit Michaëla l'autre jour à la clinique, il était de plus en plus certain que cette femme avait en elle une sensualité étonnante. Depuis leur première rencontre il avait vu que derrière sa façade froide et rigide se cachait une jeune femme passionnée que son éducation à la bostonienne avait domptée et enfermée dans une cage de principes qui devenait de plus en plus fragile depuis que Michaëla avait rencontré Sully.

Il sourit, Sully aurait une belle récompense pour avoir abandonnée sa liberté.

Il descendit de son chariot, voyant la porte de la maison ouverte, il monta les marches et sans même frapper, il entra dans la maison. Mais il stoppa net… Là sous ses yeux, pourtant habituer à se genre de choses, se trouvaient Michaëla et Sully dans une posture des plus indécente, une des mains de Sully glissée sous le chemisier de Michaëla, tous les deux perdu dans un ardent baisé.

Ne sachant que faire, il se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence. Les deux amoureux firent un bon et se séparèrent en un éclair, Sully, toujours assit, se positionnant devant Michaëla comme pour la protéger.

« Hank que fais tu là ? »

« Doucement Sully, la porte n'était pas fermée, je venais t'apporter ta livraison de vitre. »

Michaëla se rhabillait rouge de honte, se cachant derrière Sully.

Hank se mit à faire comme si de rien n'était et continua. « Enfin tu voix, vu que c'est moi qui t'ai blessé et que c'est à causes de mes provocations que tu as eux cet accident l'autre jour …

Bon et bien je me suis dit que je pourrais payer cette livraison de vitres et t'aider à les décharger. » Et me pouvant plus retenir son sourire devant l'allure gênée des deux amoureux, il ajouta. « Mais, je vois que tu es déjà en train de pendre la crémaillère, alors je vais vous laisser continuer tranquillement. » Et il commença à partir.

Après un bref regard à Michaëla, qui lui fit un petit sourire timide d'approbation, Sully se leva et appela Hank.

« Et Hank, merci. Attends nous allons décharger le chariot, j'arrive. » Et les deux hommes sortirent de la maison, laissant une Michaëla perdu dans ses pensées.

Elle était étonnée des sensations que le contact de Sully sur sa peau avait réveillées.

Encore quelque mois, et ils seront mari et femme, mari et femme cela sonnait comme une douce mélodie dans la tète de Michaëla qui pris une profonde inspiration pour se calmer avant de se mettre à ranger les ustensiles du piquenique.

FIN

14


End file.
